Ruri Kurosaki
|romaji = Kurosaki Ruri |gender = Female |status = Captured |relatives = Shun Kurosaki (elder brother) |d-diskcolor = |occupation = Duelist |partner(s) = Yūto Shun Kurosaki |anime debut =Episode 18 (Mentioned) |age =? |eyecolor = |haircolor = |duelclass = |color =Red |writecolor =Yellow |affiliation = The Resistance|fusioncounterpart = Serena |synchrocounterpart = Rin |pendulumcounterpart = Yuzu Hīragi|base = 黒咲 瑠璃|furigana = くろさき るり|mechanism = Xyz}} Ruri Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Ruri) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V '' anime. She is the Xyz Dimension counterpart of Yuzu Hīragi (from the Standard Dimension), Rin (from the Synchro Dimension), and Serena (from the Fusion Dimension). Ruri is Shun Kurosaki's younger sister and one of Yūto's dear comrades. Currently, Ruri is in the captivity by Reo Akaba. Despite being the first counterpart to be mentioned, Serena and Rin have both appeared on-screen before Ruri. Appearance As the rest of the Yuzu counterparts, she should have two slightly longer bangs with a different color shade from her main hair color. She should also be wearing a bracelet representing her home dimension's summoning method - Xyz. Etymology Ruri's name means 'Lapis Lazuli' - a stone that is a deep blue and is greatly prized for its unique intense colour. It also means 'Emerald'. Her family name can be read by separating the two syllables apart. 'Kuro' means 'Black' and 'Saki' means 'Bloom'. History Past Ruri was briefly mentioned in Episode 18 in Yūto's flashback at the time of her kidnapping - either before, during or after. Since then, she has been in the clutches of Reo Akaba according to Shun. Xyz Arc Throughout Season 1, Ruri did not make an appearance, but instead, briefly mentioned from time to time. Episode 21, 24 and 25 are slightly more focused on Ruri than Episode 18 where she was mentioned in Yūto's flashback. In Episode 21, Shun pays no heed to Yuzu until he noticed her face. He became surprised at the sight of her and quickly deduced that she was Ruri. After bombarding Yuzu with questions on how she escaped, Yūto knocked him out telling him that she wasn't Ruri. Both were then warped away by Yuzu's bracelet. More was reveled about Ruri in Episode 24 during Yūto's and Yuzu's discussion. After begging Yūto to tell her who he was and his objective, Yūto tells her that him and Shun were trying to rescue Ruri. The discussion revealed that at first Yūto had also thought she was Ruri but then realized it wasn't the case after seeing Yuzu use Fusions. Yūto then said he would continue fighting with Ruri and the others to create a better future as well as stating that Yuzu was a lot like Ruri. The discussion on Ruri continued in Episode 25 between Reiji and Shun. Where the revelation of her capture was by Reo Akaba, Reiji's father. Reiji then figures out that Ruri is important to Shun and the rest and concludes that she still has yet to escape. It is also discovered that Shun's continous attack on LDS was to draw Reiji out and use him as a bargaining chip against Reō to release Ruri. After Yūto's and Sora's confrontation, it is revealed that Ruri was possibly turned into a card like all the other captures duelists. To save her, Sora suggested that Yūto and Shun should destroy all of the Fusion users - this resulted in a duel between him and Yūto. However, Yūri confirmed when prompted by Yuzu that Ruri was captured by him. After Shun attempted to quit the Lancers because of Reiji Akaba's announcement that they would go to the Synchro Dimension, Serena assured him that the Professor must have been taking care of Ruri because he needed Serena and her counterparts. Navigation Category:Female Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Character